The Egyptian curse of the Chibi
by Yamikei
Summary: by Just Pet The Bug, continued byt me, Yamikei.If you want to read chappies 1&2, go to justpetthebug cos this is 3 onwards, T for later chapters


**A final note from Jiru19 / Just Pet The Bug (before she left)**

**Yamikei: I know I haven't chibified Yugi yet. I'm building up to it.**

**Marik: I thought you were just stalling**

**Yamikei: _eye twitch_ No! Of course not!**

**Bakura: Hit her until she admits to it!**

**_Bakura, Marik and Seto Kaiba get baseball bats and start hitting them against their hand_s**

**Yamikei: Oo Uh oh! _Runs away_**

**Kaiba: AFTER HER!**

**Yamikei: _in a tree_ Hey, why do you hate me anyway?**

**Kaiba: I don't**

_**Everyone stares at Kaiba**_

**Kaiba: I shouldn't be here. But some people threatened to destroy my company unless I played dares with them. I was dared to copy Bakura and Marik for a day**

**Yamikei: Right, cos without your company you cant be a rich git anymore, right?**

**Kaiba: Well...yeah, I guess!**

**Bakura and Marik: _fall over_**

**Yamikei: So, I'll get on with the fic, for one last time, I DON'T OWN YUGIOH, if I did, Kaiba would have kept that sexy blue-eyes costume!**

**Kaiba: _backing away slowly_**

**Yamikei: Oh, and _"Ef en a'a'ew, ef en a'nen ket"_ is real Egyptian, and that reviewer with their own Yami sorta freaked me out a little bit. For the sake of this fic, I have chained my Yami to the front porch.**

**Yamikei: Jill will be greatly missed. I'll try not to deviate from her style, but I'm not adding any YAOI, YURI, SHONEN AI, BECAUSE THIS AINT A ROMANCE FIC PPLS! **

**Bakura: YEAH YOU MORTALS!**

**Yamikei: Oh, ps off Bakura**

**Bakura: Uhh...NO! AND DO YOU KNOW WHY!**

**Yamikei: surprise me**

**Bakura: BECAUSE YOURE A BLEEDIN MO- did you just use sacrasm on me?**

**Yamikei: _claps mockingly_**

**Yugi : Yami, what are they doing?**

**Yami: Uh...I recall the same convorsation when I was banning the baka tomb robber from egypt**

**Bakura: I wondered why I hated you so much you MORTAL**

**Yugi & Yamikei: Uhhh...If Yami is a spirit, that kinda means he's immortal**

**Bakura: Damn. Oh well, I shall steal your soul with my millenium ring! mutters in ancient egyptian**

**Yamikei: Nu-uh**

**Bakura: Oo Why is your soul not stolen**

**Yamikei: You're a baka, and I have some of Yami's mystical mojo protecting me!**

**Bakura: nu-uh**

**Yamikei: yah-huh**

**Bakura: nu-uh**

**Yamikei: yah-huh**

**Bakura: nu-uh**

**Yamikei: yah-huh**

**Yami & Yugi: SHUT UP!**

**Yamikei: i still don't own yugioh, (i knew i should have written the blackmail letter in Japanese)**

**Bakura: AND YOU CAN'T COS YOU'RE A-**

**Yamikei: _uses Kaiba's baseball bat to knock Bakura out, turns to Yugi, Yami, Kaiba and Marik _I'll let you lot decide what to do with him, just don't get any reminants on my laptop and if anyone asks, the new strange mound in my back yard is for flowers**

**Yami, Yugi, Kaiba and Marik: all _nod_**

**Yamikei: And I'm adding my OC in, and I might do a prequel when this is finished.**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_"Let's get going guys!" Tristan yelled from a few feet away. Everybody stood up, none of them noticing Yugi glance nervously at Yami._

_:I thought you had a 'plan' Yami:_

_:I do:_

_:Then do something! I don't wanna see that movie:_

_"Actually," Everyone turned to Yami "Yugi and I are a little tired, he couldn't sleep last night." Yugi noticed his cue, and fake yawned again, wider than before._

_"We should probably just head back." Yami finished_

_"Well, okay. If he's that tired. But, why do you have to go too, Yami?"Tèa asked_

_"Uhh ..." Yami sweat-dropped. Fortunately, Yugi had a good answer._

_"The mind link we have can sometimes share our emotions and physical state. There's no point one of us going to sleep if the other doesn't, because we both feel it." Yami nodded in agreement_

_"Well, okay then. I guess we'll see you during the week." Joey said. The look-a-likes nodded, and they all said goodbye, Yami and Yugi going in the opposite to the others._

YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO

Yugi lay outstretched on his bed. Once again, he was unable to sleep. He was constantly fighting his frustration as to keep it from waking Yami again. He gave a loud sigh. Giving up, he walked tiredly from his room, tip-toeing past Yami's and down the stairs. Not bothering to flick any lights on, he walked silently into the kitchen, over to the sink. He picked two tall glasses at random from the draining board and set one on the table, placing the second glass on the place across from the first, and made his way over to the fridge. Yawning, he found what he was looking for and pulled the jug of water out, closed the fridge and sat at the table. He poured himslef a glassful of water from the cold jug, and passed it over to Yami who also poured himself a glass and returned it to the fridge.Yugi wasn't surprised by Yami's prescence, due to their mind link he'd sensed it as soon as he entered the room, light wasn't needed.

Both sat there in silence, sipping their water. Yugi felt the chilling liquid slide down his throat for the twentieth time before Yami's strong but caring voice broke the silence.

"Can't sleep?"

Yugi was going to shake his head when he realised that it was still dark,

"Nah. Why are you down here?"

"I couldn't either," **_that's strange, Besides Joey, Yami's the only one I know who sleeps like a log...well, mostly. Last night was the only time he hasn't had a full night's sleep. And then some._**

FLASHBACK

_Yugi knocked patiently on Yami's door._

"_Yami! We're gonna be late again!"_

_No answer. Yugi rolled his eyes and opened the door, surpressing a laugh at what he saw. _**(a rhyme! Lol)**

_Sprawled out in bed, Yami was still asleep. Yugi walked over and poked Yami's shoulder._

"_Time to get up now." He (half) ordered _**(Yugi can't really order someone around, can he?)** _He poked Yami's shoulder again, but Yami moaned and blindly swatted at Yugi's arm. With a wicked grin on Yugi's usually shy face, he walked round to the foot of the bed_

"_Last chance...Okay, you asked for it" He swiftly pulled the covers from above Yami. Yami shuddered and withdrew his body into a sort of foetal position, cold due to the fact it was winter and all he wore to bed was a baggy t-shirt and shorts _(**SHORTS! NOT BOXER SHORTS! **_**SHORTS**_**! AS IN: OVER HIS BOXERS!)** _Remembering what had happened the night before, (lots of staring contests with Joey and 'discovering very addictive video games') Yugi tapped Yami's arm until his eyes opened slightly_

"_Hey Yami, watch this!" Curiously, Yami sleepily opened his eyes fully, watching Yugi cross the room to the window._

_Yugi stood there for a few seconds, before yelling good morning and pulling the curtains open. Unfortunately, Yami's window faced east, so the sun was shining right into his now sensetive eyes. Yugi chuckled as Yami used his arm to shield himself and began to hiss like some kind of vampire. Yugi laughed harder as he realised that Yami was acting more like a real teenager these days._

END FLASHBACK

"I needed to think" Yami finished. Deciding to let him stay with his thoughts, Yugi went back to sipping his water.

Yugi didn't notice, but Yami began to frown.

"Yugi, you don't think..." Yami's voice trailed off and he looked down at his half-empty glass. Without needing their thought and emotion-sharing mind link, Yugi could tell that Yami was upset about something. Partly because Yugi's eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness, allowing him to see outlines, partly because he knew Yami so well now. And Yami wasn't one to let his voice trail off.

"I don't think what?"

Yami hesitated

"You don't think it has something to...to do with Yamikei?" He said in barely more than a whisper. Yugi was going to reply, but the sting in his eyes and the lump in his throat wouldn't let him.

"I mean, we're both not sleeping," Yami continued, "It's too deep to be just one of us, so whatever it is must either be affecting both of us in the same way or one of us really badly. And nothing is happening that is just affecting one of us. And seeing as..." He took a breath to steady his wavering voice "Seeing as ... _it _... happened not so long ago, I see no other explanation."

"But, I don't feel like thats it...I just don't know what it is. I mean, if it really was that, I'd know it, right?"

Aware Yugi could see him now, Yami shook his head

"When you are greiving something, you either hold it's memory close or push it away. It's strange how close we are, that we took opposite paths. The first week, I was acting like she were still here, like we'd turn a corner and she'd be making strange faces at people who couldn't see her. But you," Yugi looked down "you, Yugi, you were acting like she never existed. You'd avoid any convorsation about her. Anybody asking what she thought about something. I think it's caught up with us. I don't think we'll sleep properly until we admit that she was here, but she's not anymore." Yami finished, and the akward silence drifted back into the room.

Yugi looked up to see tears in Yami's eyes, and felt them begin to form in his too. Yami was just about to reach over and comfort his hikari, but suddenly Yugi stood up and left the room

"Night." He said in a harsh whisper.

Yami sighed. Yugi was still pushing this away. And as a result, they were both sleepless. He stood from the table, picking up both glasses and placing them in the sink. Rubbing his eyes dry, Yami also left the room.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

The next morning, Yugi opened his sore eyes and groaned. It was quite late in the day, but he didn't feel like getting up. He lay still for a few moments, trying to remember his dream

_I was standing, but something was different. The floor seemed closer than usual. I was crying, why was I crying? _He asked himself before noticing something, something that had changed since he ran back to his room last night, but he couldn't put a finger on it. His body felt different, he felt cramped, like he was too big for himself. His eyes closed, he pushed himself out of bed and wandered over to his mirror. He sleepily opened his eyes, and felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"


End file.
